


Immersed In You

by moonrisings



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonrisings/pseuds/moonrisings
Summary: Taeyong and Doyoung may bicker sometimes, but they love each more than words could describe.





	Immersed In You

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so,,,I wrote this in a few hours and it's literally porn...pure porn with no plot so sorry in advance bc this is my second time writing smut Anyways I hope you enjoy reading <3

“Why couldn’t you at least for once pretend like you were enjoying instead of sitting there with that annoyed expression of yours?” Doyoung says in an angry tone, aggressively opening the door to his and Taeyong’s shared apartment.

Taeyong doesn’t respond, quietly enters the apartment and shuts the door gently.  
They had just came back from Johnny’s birthday party which Doyoung has waited for ever since it was announced. Doyoung’s week has been so stressful and he couldn’t wait to go to that party; to let loose, drink a little and dance all night long, relieve the stress that’s been building up inside of him ever since this damned week started. Unfortunately, those plans were ruined by a particular someone that makes Doyoung’s blood boil at times and that someone is none other than his boyfriend: Taeyong, who is now comfortably sitting on the couch, acting as if he didn’t just ruin Doyoung’s entire night. 

Honestly, Taeyong is just not built for those types of things: parties, alcohol, loud music and loads of sweaty bodies practically trampling each other. It’s just not his thing and has never been his thing, he prefers staying home and watch some lame movies, cuddled up to Doyoung.

Doyoung on the other hand, loves going out and drink a bit to enjoy some more, he loves parties and the exciting sensation that comes with the alcohol and the loud music that rings in his ears all night long.  
Surprisingly, Taeyong is the perfect match for Doyoung; he loves him dearly, he respects and appreciates him and even though they bicker a lot, it’s all a result of immense affection and caring towards each other.

“Like, I just don’t understand why can’t you let loose for once and have fun? You know how stressful this week has been for me, i’ve been so frustrated ever since finals started and this was my only stress reliever so wh-” Doyoung is cut off by Taeyong who is now holding Doyoung’s hand and looking up at him, hinting him to sit down on the couch and calm down a bit. It works, Doyoung just can’t resist Taeyong’s puppy eyes, he’s whipped and he knows it, Taeyong has him wrapped around his finger and Doyoung can’t even deny so, because it’s true.

Doyoung sits down on the couch, taking a deep breath in order to calm down but Taeyong’s body is now pressed so close to his that he can’t even maintain steady heartbeats now. 

“I’m sorry...i’ll make it up for you.” Taeyong says in a whiny voice, now pouting and massaging Doyoung’s thigh. Doyoung doesn’t say anything, not moving a muscle, he holds his breath. This isn’t new to Doyoung, this isn’t the first time Taeyong gets all playful and touchy when he wants to distract Doyoung from their stupid fights but everytime, every damn time it happens Doyoung freezes, unable to process that his beautiful boyfriend is clinging onto him, slowly turning him on and teasing him. 

Taeyong is now getting closer to Doyoung’s face, hot breath on his neck, mouth almost pressing on his neck. “I want you, I want you so bad.” Taeyong whispers in Doyoung’s ear, the hand on Doyoung’s thigh slowly moving upwards, closer to Doyoung’s crotch.  
A shiver runs down Doyoung’s spine, he gulps, not moving an inch and avoiding eye contact with Taeyong because he knows that as soon as he makes eye contact with Taeyong, the switch in his brain will turn off, making him change his entire demeanor. 

“Look at me, please.” Taeyong whispers again, this time he’s even pressed closer to Doyoung, begging for his attention. Doyoung turns his head, making eye contact with Taeyong whose eyes are now full of lust, the neediness in his voice turning Doyoung on even more.

One look and it’s over, Doyoung is already lost - the switch in his brain has already been turned off and the only thing running through his mind is how he’s going to bend Taeyong down and fuck into him senselessly all night long, just how Taeyong likes.

Doyoung places his hand on Taeyong’s cheek, rubbing small circles on the soft skin. “You’re gonna make it up for me babyboy? How? Show me.” Doyoung says in a rather demanding voice. 

Taeyong bites his lips, a cocky smile appearing on his face. He moves up to straddle Doyoung’s lap, their clothed erections almost touching as Taeyong steadies himself carefully in Doyoung’s lap. He places soft kisses on Doyoung’s neck, biting and sucking on the sensitive skin, he licks his prominent adam’s apple, earning a groan from Doyoung who is holding Taeyong by the hip, head tilted back as he gives Taeyong more access to his neck. Taeyong moves upwards, now kissing Doyoung’s jaw, one hand trailing underneath Doyoung’s black shirt, dragging his fingers along the warm skin, Doyoung twitches under him - he’s sensitive there and Taeyong knows it, he likes teasing him from time to time. 

Taeyong finds Doyoung’s nipple, taking the nub between his fingers and twists it a bit, making Doyoung squirm and buck his hips up to meet Taeyong’s, their hard dicks sliding against each other - they both moan at the friction. Taeyong is still teasing Doyoung’s nipple, earning low groans and Doyoung has had enough, he grabs Taeyong by the ass, kneading it and grinding their dicks together, hungry for the friction - he moans and Taeyong whines shortly after. 

“I need you, so bad, please.” Taeyong says in a breathy voice, rutting against Doyoung and pushing his hard dick against Doyoung’s hard one, he wants Doyoung so bad, he wants Doyoung to fuck him hard, to break him.

Doyoung wastes no time, cupping Taeyong’s face in his hands and latching onto his lips, kissing him deeply, lovingly; even when it’s all rushed and messy like this Doyoung still kisses Taeyong with so much love. He sucks on his bottom lip, Taeyong lets out a small moan and opens his mouth, allowing access to Doyoung’s tongue that is now in Taeyong’s hot mouth, exploring it, Doyoung sucks on his tongue and Taeyong bucks his hips at that, grinding against Doyoung again. Taeyong is so turned on, so lost already and he wants Doyoung, he needs Doyoung. 

He’s the needy type and Doyoung loves that, he loves pleasuring Taeyong, making him feel like he’s on cloud nine. 

Doyoung breaks the kiss, still hazy from it, “Taeyong, baby let’s go to the bedroom.” Taeyong only nods, unable to form any coherent words at the moment, he gets off Doyoung, pouting at the sudden loss of warmth and friction but he’s fast to grab Doyoung by the neck, lowering Doyoung’s head a bit so he can reach his mouth and connect their lips again. 

They’re kissing while mindlessly walking to their shared bedroom, Doyoung’s hands on each side of Taeyong, eyes closed, letting himself be dragged into the bedroom with Taeyong leading them both into the room. They finally reach the bedroom, still kissing until Taeyong’s legs hit the bed, he almost loses his balance but holds onto Doyoung’s shirt, they both lose balance and Doyoung falls on top of Taeyong. 

Doyoung gets up, and grabs Taeyong by the waist, laying his small, delicate figure on the bed as he gets on top of him, already lifting his shirt up and getting rid of it. 

Doyoung grinds against Taeyong again, just to tease him and of course, it works. Taeyong grunts, bucking his hips up in reaction, craving for that friction. 

He’s so needy and whiny and beautiful, Doyoung just wants to ruin him completely.

He tugs at Taeyong’s collar, hinting him to take his shirt off - Taeyong gets the hint and arches his back off the bed, letting Doyoung take his shirt off for him.

Without warning, Doyoung is already licking on Taeyong’s sensitive nipple, flicking his tongue and grazing his teeth, Taeyong is squirming underneath him, whining without holding back and arching his back. His nipples are too sensitive for his own good and Doyoung knows exactly how to tease Taeyong and make him even more needy, just how Doyoung likes.

“D-Doyoung, ah a-ah, more...more.” Taeyong bucks his hips up, craving for the minimum friction, he ruts against Doyoung’s lower stomach and grabs Doyoung’s hair, pulling on it and letting out small whines.

“You’re so needy baby, what do you want?” Doyoung says, voice rough and low. His hand teasing Taeyong’s nipple now.  
“You, ah ah p-please I want you so b-bad.” Taeyong says, voice shaky and blush threatening to stain his cheeks red.  
“That’s not enough, be more...specific.” Doyoung says in a teasing voice, hot breath on Taeyong’s nipple. The blush on Taeyong’s cheeks is visible now, he’s struggling to get the words out but eventually musters up the courage, he’s aching to be touched and is too impatient to play games now.

“I want you to fuck me, hard. Please. I want you to break me.” Taeyong says, slightly panting. 

A chill goes up Doyoung’s spine, Taeyong is so hot like this, lips swollen and nipples stinging from being sucked and teased so much. He’s begging to be touched and fucked by Doyoung, needy and whiny only for him to see. 

“You’re so beautiful babyboy, only for me.” Doyoung says in a breathy voice, sounding slightly possessive. 

He places his arms on each side of Taeyong’s head, trapping him in his arms, connecting their lips - the kiss is messy and sloppy, all teeth and tongue but they’re so lost in each other they don’t mind at this point. Taeyong moans upon feeling Doyoung’s hard dick pressing against his, rutting against him in a steady pace, Taeyong wants more and so he pulls on Doyoung’s hair, breaking the kiss. He looks at Doyoung with hungry eyes, hoping Doyoung takes the hint, he doesn’t.

Taeyong decides to take things to his own hands and pushes Doyoung off of him, pressing Doyoung into the mattress and the next thing Doyoung knows, Taeyong is already sitting between his legs, unzipping Doyoung’s tight jeans and completely takes them off, leaving Doyoung in his briefs only. 

The sight of Doyoung’s hard dick in front of him turns Taeyong on so much, he whines upon thinking of Doyoung’s dick in his mouth. He lowers his head, placing small kisses on Doyoung’s torso, traveling downwards, he tugs on Doyoung’s waistband - slowly removing his briefs, kind of teasing Doyoung who is practically heaving under him. Taeyong feels a hand in his hair, hinting him to go down and go into action and so he does, taking Doyoung’s hard and already leaking dick in his mouth, he sucks on the head, earning a low growl from Doyoung who has his eyes closed, one hand in Taeyong’s hair and the other firmly grabbing the sheets. 

Taeyong ducks down, taking more of Doyoung’s dick which is now twitching in Taeyong’s hot mouth. Taeyong grabs Doyoung’s balls, massaging them and experately bobbing his head up and down Doyoung’s dick, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard, audible moans escaping from Doyoung’s lips and he can’t seem to stop himself. Taeyong knows what he’s doing and Doyoung loves it. 

“Ah fuck, don’t stop, ah-ah fuck.” Doyoung is so tempted to thrust into Taeyong’s mouth, fuck his mouth and make him beg for more but he holds himself back, letting Taeyong do the rest. Taeyong opens his mouth wider, relaxing his mouth and taking more of Doyoung’s dick into his mouth, basically deepthroating him. Doyoung moans, loud. It feels so good, the warmth of Taeyong’s mouth wrapping around his dick, fighting the immense urge to thrust up into Taeyong’s beautiful mouth that takes him so well. 

“Ah, baby fu- you’re...ah so, so...fucking..good.” Doyoung says, his eyes still closed and hands still grabbing Taeyong’s hair and the sheets. The churn in the pit of his stomach intensifying.  
Taeyong is so incredibly hard and the need to be touched is getting stronger and stronger, he palms his own dick through his pants, muffled moan coming from his throat at the bare friction. 

Doyoung knows Taeyong, he knows how much he likes to be spoiled and touched all over, to be told he’s doing great and that he’s the best, to be praised and pampered, to have all the attention on him. 

Doyoung gets up and leans on his elbows, pulling at Taeyong’s hair and pushing him down on the mattress,Taeyong whines and as painful as it was to stop Taeyong mid-action he wants Taeyong to feel good too, he wants to pleasure him and praise him, give him all attention he deserves because Taeyong is his, and his only.

Doyoung is on top of him again, now slowly traveling downwards and taking Taeyong’s jeans and boxers off all at once, Taeyong’s dick is so hard and he’s leaking, he wants to be touched so so bad. 

Doyoung grabs Taeyong’s dick and spreads the precum leaking from the slit on the rest of Taeyong’s length. Taeyong moans, loud and clear - he’s finally being touched and it feels so incredibly good he might just cry.

Doyoung starts stroking Taeyong, slow pace at first but then he speeds up, setting a steady pace and turning Taeyong into a moaning mess under him, Taeyong is so sensitive but it feels so nice and good and he wants more.

“Ah- Doyoung, I- want...your..fingers, inside o-of me. Please.” Taeyong moans, arching his back and digging his nails in Doyoung’s shoulder. 

Doyoung wastes no time, pulling Taeyong closer to his abdomen now, he reaches out with his hand for the lube that is placed on the nightstand, grabs the small bottle, uncapping it and squeezing a good amount of strawberry scented lube onto his fingers. He lines his finger with Taeyong’s entrance, rubbing his entrance and teasing Taeyong a bit, earning a whine from Taeyong.  
He pushes the first finger in slowly, letting Taeyong get used to his finger, Taeyong grunts, closing his eyes and trying to muffle the small moans escaping from his mouth by biting on his lip.

Doyoung pushes in his finger a bit more, and a few moments later pushes out. Taeyong whines, wanting more. Doyoung pushes his finger in and out of Taeyong in a steady pace until he adds a second finger, stretching Taeyong out and making him moan louder, he can’t hold it back now. 

Doyoung is now curling his fingers inside Taeyong, scissoring and stretching him open. Taeyong is already a moaning mess, feeling the burn in his hole but it feels so good. His hand playing with his own nipple and the other grabbing the sheets, fighting the urge to stroke himself. 

“Taeyong, you’re so pretty, you’re such a good boy for me, taking my fingers so well like this.”  
Taeyong moans, arching his back and fucking down on Doyoung’s fingers now, Taeyong loves being praised by Doyoung, being told he’s a good boy and that he’s doing well.  
“Ah, Doyoung, Ah I want you...to- ah fuck me please.” Taeyong says, feeling the churn in the pit of his stomach intensifying with each thrust of Doyoung’s finger.

Doyoung smirks, taking in what Taeyong had just asked him to and adds a third finger. A wave of pleasure washing over Taeyong, he feels like he’s on the verge of fainting from how good it feels. Doyoung’s long, slim fingers fucking into him but Taeyong still wants more, still wants Doyoung to fuck into him relentlessly and ruin him completely. 

Doyoung pushes his fingers in and out of Taeyong in a fast rhythm, making sure to stretch him out well, Taeyong is shamelessly moaning underneath him, arching his back and fucking down on Doyoung’s fingers, he wants Doyoung, he wants him now. 

“Doyoung...ah f-fuck me please, need you so bad ah- please” Taeyong says in a shaky voice, begging for Doyoung to fuck him now.

Doyoung only nods, taking his fingers out of Taeyong and getting on top of him to kiss him, they kiss for a few seconds until Taeyong breaks the kiss and whines again, so hungry for Doyoung. 

Doyoung reaches out for the lube again, squeezing it onto his hand, he gives himself a few strokes, spreading the lube on his length. 

He positions himself against Taeyong’s entrance, rubbing his dick against his entrance, Taeyong growls. He can feel the churn in the pit of his stomach intensifying, he knows he’s close.

Doyoung pushes the head in, breaching Taeyong’s hole and Taeyong gasps, a chill going up his spine. 

Doyoung slowly pushes in, letting Taeyong adjust to the size and so he barely makes any movement - waiting for Taeyong’s cue to keep going. 

“M-more, please.” Taeyong says, almost out of breath, the overwhelming sensation making his mind go blank and he mumbles incoherent words when Doyoung pushes in more until he completely bottoms out. 

Taeyong is so tight around Doyoung’s dick, and Doyoung swears Taeyong is the best sex partner he’s ever had, the way he makes Doyoung feel is beyond words and Doyoung couldn’t be more grateful to have an amazing boyfriend like Taeyong, he loves him, he really does.

Taeyong is on the verge of crying, Doyoung filling him up and making him feel so tight and full, it feels so good and warm and Taeyong wants to stay like this forever but his aching dick and the churn in the pit of his stomach say otherwise and so he lets out a breathy “move, please” and Doyoung obeys, moving slowly and starts thrusting into Taeyong shallowly, letting him get used to the stretch. 

Taeyong moans, Doyoung’s dick is so big and thick and fills him up exactly how he likes it. Doyoung pushes in and out of Taeyong slowly yet hard, each thrust is deeper and harder than the previous one; it makes Taeyong go crazy, he wants Doyoung to go faster and harder on him, he wants Doyoung to break him.

“Doyoung ah- faster, faster ah- break...me” Taeyong says in a high pitched voice, moans spilling from his mouth uncontrollably now.

Doyoung speeds up, snapping his hips and pushing in and out of Taeyong until he finds Taeyong’s prostate and the moan Taeyong lets out is so loud Doyoung thinks the neighbors might’ve heard it.  
“Ah, ah y-yes right...there please yes- ah harder harder.” Taeyong moans shamelessly. 

Doyoung snaps his hips, repeatedly hitting Taeyong’s prostate, Taeyong’s eyes roll to the back of his head from the immense pleasure he’s feeling, the churn in the pit of his stomach tightening, he’s so so close. 

Doyoung is close as well, Taeyong’s hole clenching around his dick and it feels so fucking good - Taeyong is so perfect for him.

Doyoung is now grabbing Taeyong by the arm, steadying him on his lap, he’s now fucking into him, hard and rough - and Taeyong moans, saying his name repeatedly like a mantra. 

“Doyoung, Doyoung, Ah-ah, Doyoung I..ah I-I love...you...so much I love you.” Taeyong says, out of breath, he hooks his chin over Doyoung’s shoulder. 

Taeyong is so close and Doyoung is still fucking into him, snapping his hips and repeatedly hitting his prostate, Taeyong feels Doyoung’s hand on his dick, stroking him to the rhythm of his thrusts and he’s almost gone.

“I love you so much, Taeyong, ah, you’re mine. Mine. Mine. Mine.” They come simultaneously, Doyoung filling Taeyong up with his load and Taeyong coming in Doyoung’s hand. 

They both slowly come off their high, lying down on their backs, staring up at the ceiling, holding hands.

“This...was more than amazing, you never fail to surprise me.” Doyoung says, turning his head to look at Taeyong who is almost drifting off to dreamland but he opens his eyes, sleepily.

“Mhm, it was amazing I told you i’d make it up for you didn’t I?” Taeyong says quite teasingly. 

“Oh shut up, come here.” Doyoung says, pressing Taeyong closer to him, their foreheads touching, they kiss - slow and deep, almost forgetting in what situation they’re in. 

Taeyong breaks the kiss, placing a hand on Doyoung’s chest and says gently  
“We’re sticky and gross...we should shower y’know.” 

“Mhm, let’s go, i’ll wash you up.” Doyoung says cheekily, Taeyong is blushing now, cheeks bright red. 

“I love you. I really do.” Doyoung says in a genuine and gentle voice.

“I love you, too.” Taeyong says, smiling and staring into Doyoung’s eyes.

They may bicker a lot and make each other mad at times, but they love each other, more than words can describe. They complete each other.


End file.
